Slave Leia - The Next Morning
The princess shifted amongst the expansive cushions surrounding her, the light of Tatooine’s first sun rising in the sky waking her from her delicate sleep. Moaning softly she pushed herself from the pillows, hearing the now all too familiar sound of metal links rattling against each other. As she opened her perfectly painted eyes, her heart fell in her chest, realizing she had not yet awoken from her horrible nightmare. Above her, face permanently frozen in an expression of excruciating pain, was the only man she had ever truly loved. Carbonite incased his body, freezing him, preserving him, but not killing him. For Leia it was all the harder being so close to him now but having no way to help him. She stood up carefully, making sure the chain did not shake as she did so, and stepped closer to the horrific statue of her lover. She had come so close to freeing him, so close to seeing him again, only to be stopped just before she had reached the control panel. Jabba had somehow seen through her disguise as Boushh and laid a trap for her inside his trophy room. She barely had a chance to step inside before the hutt’s guards had grabbed her and unmasked her. Leia reached and softly traced her fingers across Han’s metal face. Once he had been a great smuggler and rebel, but now he was just another one of Jabba’s trophies. Just like she was. She looked down at herself, suddenly wondering if Han was able to perceive anything outside of his carbonite prisoner. Her face flushed at the thought of him seeing her like this. A hutt’s concubine. A hutt’s whore. She was topless, her metal brassier having been flung to some corner of the room during the night, with her naked breasts shimmering with dried slime in the dim light. Short, diaphanous cloth hung from golden plaits around her waist, barely covering her most intimate regions. Gold jewelry adorned her body and accentuate her beauty, making her appear both regal and lewd at the same time. It mocked her former status and left no uncertainty to what her new role was… Jabba’s sex toy. Leia turned to look over her shoulder as she heard something shift behind her. Her blood went cold as she saw her new master begin to stir from his rest. His massive, corpulent form was strewn across the center of the room, having wanted more space to enjoy his lovely new pet. The guests had also been dismissed, which had left Leia alone with her lustful master for the entirety of the previous night, Memories of last night came unwillingly to her mind, causing her whole body to shiver. To her shame she found that it was not just disgust that was causing her body to tremble, as a wetness began to coat her thighs. She once again hoped that Han could not perceive anything though the carbonite. Leia looked back at him, tears beginning to fill her eyes. “Han…” She sobbed “Han I’m so sor…” But her words were cut short by a tug on her leash. Turning towards her master, she found his glittering orange eyes on her, the large intimating orbs filled with lust as they drank in her near naked form. Leia felt small and powerless underneath his gaze, but could not help but also feel intense excitement as his fat tongue slid across his lips. Smiling, Jabba leered towards his prized slave, beckoning her towards him. “Bo shuda, Leia-Sul”. He rumbled giving another light tug on her chain. Leia forgot about Han, forgot about the rebellion, and forgot about her former life. Princess Leia was gone. Only Leia-Sul, “Slave Leia”, was left. She walked slowly, provocatively, towards the hutt. Her hips swayed and her breasts bounced, her body aching to feel like it had the night before. Her mission had been to save Han but that no longer mattered. All that mattered was pleasing her master. Silently, metal eyes watched as Leia unhooked the cloth around her waist and stepped into the slimy grasp of her hutt master. As moans of pleasure filled the room, no one heard the tortured screams of the statue that hung from the trophy room wall.